Sickness
by Orchidone1
Summary: Edward has left Bella, she is sick with the sickness that is going around, killing, destroying ..... soon she is alone to fend for herself......
1. Chapter 1

The Sickness

Prologue

Her hands gently traced the vase.. Her blood poring along the sides, almost as if creating veins. Her eyes twinkled in the moon light that shown threw the misted window. She felt free, eccentric except for the Burdon that lurked in the back of her mind. It filled every moment of peace, every thought, it was always there. She had to help………………………… But how……….

Chapter 1: Cursed, or the Sickness

She felt the cool sweat beads pored down her face, soaking her body, as if drowning her. Her body curled further into the sheets, the chills would just not go away. The gentle creak of the wooden door, the old woman coming to check on her, set her into a coughing fit. Blood poring from her nose, her mouth, everywhere. She began to regurgitate as the old woman placed her hands on her body. "You'll be okay." the old woman said brining her hands threw the brown hair.

"No it won't, he left me." she said coughing more blood. The regurgitated food soaked her lap, as more came out.

"You know as well as me, this is not his fault, but the sickness." she pulling her head towards her chest.

"He cursed me!!" she snarled whipping the blood and puke from her face. The gray long hair trailed across her face as she set her into the warm bathtub by the bed side. The old woman removed the sheets, then continued to help her bath. They both hobbled, her from sickness, the woman from her brittle bones, to the bedside. The old woman pulled the sheets to cover her chin, then continued to the hard cot were her frail thin body slept.

Her body thrashed in the bed as the pain and feeling of death creped further over her. Her throat seemed to close shut as she gasped for breath, her face went a deep shade of violet as the old woman rushed to her side. "Breath Bella, breath!!" she command pushing her forward. The air gently eased back into her throat, and the coughing began again. "How long is this going to last!?" she managed to Ask threw the coughing.

"I don't know." the old woman said sadly. "But you will make it threw!" she coughed once more then her head hit the pillow.

The time from when her head had smacked the pillow, was the worst. She thrashed, she didn't dink, her skin became clammy and her eye's never opened once. The regurgitation came more frequently until her body became thin and pale, and it was going to be the end.

The light was dim in the room, the bed sheets were already filled with the throwing up nothing, her stomach was empty, but she continue to throw it up. This seemed to go on forever, until all hope was lost. It had to be her last day alive, she was so frail, so sickly. I said my goodbyes, her family had already been lost to this, I kissed her forward, blowing out the candle, thinking that would be the last time I would blow out the candle with her alive. I slowly walked on the creaking floorboards, back to the cot. I would be all alone once she died, and most likely die for myself. For food was getting low, and the end would finally come……

My eyes slowly began to peel open, the crust falling from my lashes and the corner of my eye. I felt nothing, no pain, no heat, no cold. Was I dead? I slowly sat up leaning against the cold metal frame, I rubbed my eyes. I was still in the old dusty room, I was alive, I had survived. I saw the old woman across from me, her body did not move. Her chest no longer rose and fell but it was still, I slipped my feet from under the covers and onto the smooth floor. I placed my hand on her chest, and put my ear to her frail rib cage. Nothing.

" Wake up." I said shaking her body, she had to be alive.

"Please." I whispered, my head slumped forward and I began to weep. I was alone, to fend for myself. I shook her one more time, the my body began to slide towards the floor. It hit the floor, the tears became faster, warmer saltier. I was all alone.

Well I hope you enjoy!!

Sarah

orchidone1girl

Yes its very confusing the old woman is a minor character but the sick one is Bella.. This is very OCC it is like Edward has left her in New Moon, but then I blended the book Fever 1793, this may not go well but hay whatever! Enjoy sorry if I missed any mistakes…it should become less confusing after awhile.


	2. Chapter 2: Truly Alone

Chapter 2: Truly Alone

After laying there for a night, judging by the light that came threw the window, I slowly pulled myself to my feet. I placed my hand on her chest once more to still feel nothing, her skin was now icy cold. I knew it would not help me or her to just stand here and weep. But what was there to do? Did I want to have them burry her with all the others who had died, or what? The cart that would carry her to other dead souls would be passing soon, it was a matter of a decision.

I finally came to the decision of giving her to the cart man, to be buried with the others. I slowly wrapped her frail frame within the bed sheets of the cot.

I placed my arms below her body, trying to lift her up, I was to weak I could not even lift her. I gently placed her on the floor, grabbing the end of the wrapped up body were her feet were located, I slowly, but carefully drug her body outside. I stood by the threshold waiting for the cart boy with his cart full of dead bodies. He saw me and grabbed her body and harshly threw her body in the cart. I felt the tears begin to fall down my cheeks again. I watched him pull up the cart in his hands again and roll away.

I was truly alone, I had no one, my last friend had died. My family was dead. There were few left in the town, the ones fortune to survive or the ones who have not caught the sickness, yet. The rest had fled or they were dead, there bodies were or would soon be buried in the burial ground for the sick were my last friend was soon to be buried, and some others. I was alone, to fend for myself, my first priority was to survive.

I grabbed the hem of my dress saying to myself 'Bella you'll be alright.' over and over. I went into the kitchen, searching the cupboard for food. There was a few small jars of peaches, and a canteen. I grabbed a jar of the peaches and blew the dust from the container. I then reached for the canteen it water sloshing inside. I placed the peaches and canteen on the splintering kitchen table.

I took hold of the cap of the canteen and began to tug with all my might. It finally popped open and half the water spilt on to my dress. I placed the opening to my lips and began to chug the water down. Next came the peaches. The jar was even harder to open. I ended up throwing the glass jar to the ground, breaking it open. I jumped to the floor picking up peaches, shoveling them into my mouth. My hands slicing on the shards of glass, blood poring from them.

After scrounging up every last piece I could find, I crossed my legs and sat on the floor, examining my hands. There were cuts everywhere, dirt and gravel in between some, a glass shard still stuck in my hand. Then I remembered him, the one who had abounded me………

To be continued……………………..

Well I hope you enjoy!!

Orchidone1


	3. Chapter 3:First Night Alone

Sickness

Chapter 3: First Night Alone

I stared at the blood for sometime, remembering how he would have been so concerned for me, how he would have cared, how he would have looked at me with his eyes, most likely the same as that night.

I finally remembered the shard of glass, the shard that stung and burned stuck in the middle of my palm. Tear coming from my eyes again but was it from the pain, or him. I yelped as I placed my hand on to it, I yanked it free, the wound was clean, but deep. I took the end of my dress and wiped the dampness on the wound. It did not help, it did not sooth it just made it worse.

I Put my lips to the wound, feeling the raging heat pulse from it tasting the metallic blood, I licked it to cool it repeatedly in a circler motion, it helped a little. I stood up placing my other hand on the table for support, the ground was still scattered with the glass. I found the bucket that I knew would always be by the door way picking it up with the hand not in my mouth, sliding it up my arm, so I could also open the door to the outside world.

Once outside I made my way to the well, that was located on the side of the small cottage/house. I let go of my hand the air making the wound sting, I took the rope and tied it on to the bucket. The wood-like strands splintering into my hand, making the cut only worse. Finally getting it tightly fit on the rope, I lowered it into the pitch black hole. Hearing the splash as it hit water, I was so relived that the water had not dried up in the blistering heat.

I let it go for a few moments, then grabbing the handle again, pulling it up with all my might. I felt my muscles strain, I was in no shape after laying in bed so long.

After a long struggle I finally got it out, I carefully undid the knot placing my arm in a odd position under it to make sure it did not fall back in, then I'd be really out of luck. I grabbed the thin metal handle with one hand, and my wrist in a like way with the other. I began to shuffle back towards the house slow steps at a time, my wrist aching.

I sat the bucket in the dirt, and opened the door. Placing my left foot by the threshold to keep it open. I leaned over grabbing the bucket, picking it up in the same odd manner, pulling my self back up and going into the house/cottage. Water spilling onto the floor.

I tipped the bucket up, slowly and carefully poring some of the water on my face, hair, and into my mouth. With half of the bucket left I placed my hand inside, letting it relax.

My eye lids soon fell heavy, and my body slouched back onto the door, soon slipping onto the floor. The remaining contents in the bucket, fell onto the ground, seeping into the back of my dress. It would be my first night with know one left.

To be continued……………………..

Well I hope you enjoy!! I did it WOHO!! Hear you go!! Please help me fix my mistakes see any error TELL ME!! Thanx Oo and leave comments critique and compliments

THANX!

Sarah

orchidone1girl


End file.
